I Hate You
by lone-apprentice
Summary: I Hate You. Chapter Nine is up. X destroyz Goldenrod while the gang has some fun. Don't forget to review!
1. Things Change

I Hate You!! – Chapter One – Things Change  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything to do with them. The characters in this story are owned by somebody else (except for my own new person/people). Plz. Don't sue me, because to my knowledge I haven't done anything wrong!  
  
  
  
Note: I'll make it simple for ya: AAMR Rules!!! Always has always will. This fic is actually going outside of my usual boundaries, but what the heck, I liked the idea, so I'm doing something about it. I can't stress reviews enough. Even if you totally hate it, please let me know! I'm going to try to make this fic a nice blend of comedy/seriousness with, of course, romance. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That makes seven. Seven times he's looked at her with that 'look'. I know that look all too well, and I don't really know why, but I don't like it. His name is Chris. That's all, Chris. Misty said they used to be old friends back from childhood, but I don't care. I hate him. Misty still remains hard to figure out, but he's an open book, ripe for the reading. He's head-over-heels for her, and that's that. Why do I care? Maybe it's the fact that only the three of us are on our little 'quest'. Or maybe…I don't know, but I hate him. Misty has always been there. Since my new life started, she's been there, from the first day. So, maybe it's a part of my life being taken? I'm talking like they are together, I really need to calm down. Misty acts like something may develop between them, but like I said, I can't tell. I hate him, and I've not made it a point to hide that.  
  
Anyway, warp to the present. Misty, myself, and that person Chris are sitting around a fire, socializing before we go to bed. It's odd, but Chris always tries to make it a point to get next to her. I've tried to act like it doesn't bother me, but it's tearing me up inside. I don't know why, it just is. So, Misty is sitting on a log that we'd rolled next to the fire, and Chris is sitting by her. I sit across the fire, acting casual, but really plotting that fool's death. Time to sleep. Guess where Chris decided to position his bag? I get on the other side of her, at least being able to do this much. Goodnights are said, and all's quiet. I'm nearly drifted into dreamland, when I hear Misty and Chris whispering. I'm not nosy, but I want to know what they're saying. The nerve of them, actually whispering like they care if I'm asleep or not. For some reason, I just want Misty to roll over and talk to me. Being the conservative person I am, I don't interfere. I instead attempt to block out the whispers and sleep.  
  
Morning finds the three of us, and a new day has dawned. I wake up only to find Misty and Chris already up, eating breakfast. Why am I always one step behind? I'm always the person left out or the third of three to do something. As usual, I act casual and get up. I roll my bag and attach it to my backpack. Sitting down beside Misty this time, I speak, "Good morning, Misty." For Chris there was a cold look of contempt.  
  
"Good morning, Ash," Misty said, "Where should we go today?" That voice, how could I ever ignore, refuse, or reject that voice.  
  
"You've got me." I say, quite literally. If I'm so mad, why don't I just leave? I don't know myself. That bastard! How dare he just walk into my life and take Misty from me? But I've got to be above his level. Misty isn't something to own. She's a person with feelings, and I try to honor that, so I usually leaver her alone. But maybe I do it too much. I don't know.  
  
"Ever tried looking at the map?" Chris said, even through that lighthearted tone, I could see the competitive fire in his words. The nerve.  
  
"Well no, but since you appear to have all of the answers, you look at it." I returned, handing Chris the map. He looked at me for a moment, and I just wanted to spit in his eye, but something held me back…or someone. Chris studied the map, and after a minuet, he said our next destination would be Cinnabar Island. Packing up for the trip, we all left for the harbor. Misty had been unusually silent this morning. I don't know why, but she probably had her reason, so I left her alone. Chris was all over her, talking and flirting. For some reason, I could never think of anything to say. I had plenty of ideas in my head, but I couldn't think. Finally, I decided to hit below the belt, "Hey, Misty. "I interrupted Chris, "Remember the last time we went to Cinnabar? Blaine was a hard one."  
  
"Yeah, I remember, and all of our Pokemon had to pitch in to help the common cause." Misty finally spoke to me. But now that that strategy was over, what next? Pretty soon, Chris and Misty resumed their conversation. I was sure that I could totally annihilate Chris in a fight, but how could I use that for my gain? We stopped at a Pokemon center to rest, and I challenged him.  
  
"Chris, want to arm wrestle?" I had him where I wanted him, under my foot.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm not too good at this, so go easy." That damned fool was trying to get me with the little 'first time' routine. I'd crush him. We placed our arms on the table, and flexed to show-off and prepare. We grasped hands, and shifted them some to get a good position. Then it was on. Misty said go, and our strength was put to the test. He was really pathetic. I was hardly trying and he was about to burst a blood vessel trying to get my arm down. I made a contemptuous yawn, and looked at Misty. She actually seemed to be slightly rooting for Chris. Why do girls like underdogs? I decided to end it, and I slammed my hand down on the table, receiving a pleasantly wet crunch of bones from Chris's hand. "Aagghhhhh!!" Chris screamed as he clutched his hand in agony. I couldn't help but to beam at this, until Misty looked at me.  
  
"What did you do? Ash, you didn't have to hurt him! You could've just won easily!" I don't believe it. All of that, and she still felt sorry for him. But, I was the stronger. I had won, and she didn't care. She only felt sorry for the weakling cradling his broken hand. I didn't know to scream, cry, kill everybody, or kill myself. What did I do to deserve this? Why, God? Why? Luckily for Chris a Nurse Joy was in the building and saw the scene. She rushed over and took Chris in her arms like a baby and cradled his hand too. She took him to get it operated on, and left Misty and me alone. Finally, the moment I've been waiting for, and I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Misty?" I said, weakly, but it was a start.  
  
"What do you want, Ash?" That was it, she'd torn my heart out and practically pitched it into an inferno. For those of you who know what if feels like to have an arrow fly straight through your heart, and tear it out on the way out, and the arrow stick to a tree with your heart on it, nerve endings still attached, and have buzzards peck at it until it's nothing but a few drops of blood, know what I just experienced.  
  
"What's wrong?" I had to try.  
  
"Ash, why do you hate Chris? What has he done to you? Is it because of how he acts around me? If it is, then you might could learn some pointers for how to treat a girl." Repeat abovementioned scenario.  
  
"Misty, all I ever wanted was to…"  
  
"To what Ash?"  
  
"To…make you happy."  
  
"Ash, thanks for the concern, but you've got a lot to learn if you want to make anyone happy." Third time scenario reoccurrence.  
  
"Misty, I don't get what's so special about Chris that I don't have." Why did I still go on?  
  
"Ash, it's not about what you can do, who you can beat or hurt, or how much pain you can inflict. That macho attitude is really immature. Chris sees that, and you obviously don't." That one had me, but I still persisted.  
  
"I can change Misty, I'll prove it. I'll stop whatever it is that makes you hate me." Am I pathetic?  
  
"Ash, I don't hate you, but pleading isn't getting you any good points. We aren't young anymore. It's time to move on with the flow of things and grow up."  
  
"But I don't want to grow up and move on." Can anyone spell hopeless?  
  
"Ash, neither did I, but we have to, and no one can stop time. You have to forget whatever we had or might have had, because we're older and things change."  
  
  
  
(((((((((())))))))))(((((((((())))))))))(((((((((())))))))))(((((((((()))))) ))))(((((((((())))))))))(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Post Note: I'm evil. I know, it's kind of short, but it'll get better and less boring later, I promise! Until then, please review and leave questions or comments in your wake! Keep it real, people! 


	2. A Sinking Feeling

I Hate You!! – Chapter two  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or anything to do with them. The characters aren't mine, except for Chris, and maybe someone else. Please don't sue me, because to my knowledge, I've done nothing wrong.  
  
  
  
Note: Chapter two is at hand! Misty is being a bia-bia, and Ash is a wreck. What has Chris done? It'll get a lot better in this chapter, and longer too. I usually don't make em' so short, but I did it all in one sitting, so I was tired. AAMR is off tha chain, even though it doesn't look that way right now. And, Lastly, please review!! Bye for now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could she? What did I ever do to deserve Chris coming into my life? What did I ever do to deserve having Misty almost say 'leave and don't come back'? I really don't know what to do…yeah…sure…I know, but it'll be a few days, I still have some things to do here…well, I have my reasons…no it's not because of her. I told you already…yeah…see you soon…bye." Hanging up the phone, I went over to a bench to rest my feet. I'd made up my mind. If Misty wanted to turn on me, I'd get right back at her. Chris can have her, and I'll be happy elsewhere. I'd gone over the thought in my head many times, but in the end, there is no alternative. I'd be losing to Chris, both our battle and Misty, but I'd be able to leave this heartache behind, and move on. I was alone outside the Pokemon center, and Misty was still inside waiting for Chris' hand to be healed. I should've fractured his skull while I was at it, but that would have upset Misty. I don't care about Misty anymore though, do I? Weather I do or don't is beyond me now, because I'm moving on with my life, going back to the Orange Islands where my troubles could be carried away by the sea.  
  
"Ash, why don't you come with us to get a drink?" Now she was already treating me like I'm the intruder. I swear, I'm hopping the next boat out of here.  
  
"Sure." Hey, why not get a free drink in the process? But they'll probably leave me to pay it. Chris should pay, because it's customary for the loser to buy the drinks. Then he'd tip me for the hand. Sure enough, Chris walked out of the center with his hand in a nice cast. I couldn't help but marvel at my doing. "Next time, it'll be his jaw." I thought to myself as I followed Misty and Chris. Stopping at the Pokemon Mart, we ordered two milkshakes and one beer. One guess who the beer belonged to? It was like a picture, I should've just stuck both of their straws in one cup. I wanted to cry/vomit. One thing went my way though, I didn't pay. We were walking back to the Pokemon Center when a loudspeaker came on  
  
"All passengers boarding the twelve o' clock boat to the Orange islands please board now." I turned to say bye to Misty, but guess who was talking to her and preventing me from doing so?  
  
"To hell with it." I said loudly as I turned and ran to my boat. I didn't look back as I ran down the pier, taking the first steps of my third new life, one that, maybe, wouldn't end in a flaming wreck. I boarded the ship and received my room number. Locating my room, I entered and fell down on the bed, face first. I needed to get up, but I didn't want to, so, I slept a little nap.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ash! Wait, where are you going?" Misty called after Ash just as he ran to the boat, S.S. Angelica. She didn't know why he was running off like that, that wasn't the boat to Cinnabar.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Misty. We're better off without him." Chris was trying to soothe her, but it wasn't working too well. Misty knew why Ash was leaving, and she had a feeling that he wasn't coming back.  
  
"At least I'll know where to find you." Misty said quietly as she turned and left to wait on the boat for Cinnabar. Chris followed at her side, but he was in actuality glad that Ash was gone. To him, he was just another obstacle in the way of getting Misty. Not much was said between Chris and Misty on the dock of the ship for Cinnabar.  
  
"Misty, what's the matter?" Chris asked, in a sweet voice.  
  
"Nothing Chris, it's just…Ash has always been there, and now he's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do." She started to sob slightly, and Chris fumed. Ash had won, again.  
  
"It's okay, Misty. I'm here." He'd be close to her even if it was in her grief over someone else. So, Misty sank into his chest, crying her eyes out. All of the memories flashed back through her head as she wept. His, goofy smile, and the way that he used to be so naïve. His stupid hat that she'd stolen many times in a manner of flirtatious play, and how he used to be the best at Pokemon battles. She was never scared of Team Rocket as long as Ash was there, using his strong Pokemon to fight.  
  
"Was that all that Ash ever was to me, a bodyguard?" Misty thought silently as she still cried.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I was awakened by a loud crash. It sounded like an impact, but I wasn't sure. I jumped out of my bed, and ran for the outside of the ship. I knew the Orange Islands like the back of my hand, and we were close. I placed my hands on the rail, and looked further out. About that time, another crash sounded, and nearly pitched me overboard. Three crashes in succession added to the first, makes four, and no one had a clue what was going on. Judging by what I remembered, the closest island was Shamuti. If we stopped there, we'd surely be welcomed. My attention was torn from the sea as the speaker came on, "Attention all passengers! It would appear that an unknown object has struck our ship repeatedly, and we will sink in a matter of minuets. Please board the lifeboats immediately!" That was it, the unsaid fear of everyone that steps onto a boat. How could my life get any worse? With no wish of dieing, I ran to the nearest lifeboat, and climbed in. It was starting to lower, when I heard something. A child's cry was ringing throughout the ship. No one was paying attention though, only scurrying around for a lifeboat.  
  
"I'll regret this." I said verbally as I climbed out of the boat to find the lost child. Searching throughout the ship, there was no sign of a child. I climbed into every room, deck, hall, and anywhere else a child might hide in fear. I had given up, and was on my way out of the second deck when the ship lurched and threw me off of the stairs. I hit a wall and injured my back somehow. It didn't mater though, for I could get it looked at later, if I got out of the ship. So, I tried again, this time making it to the first floor. I ran through the hallways, trying to find an exit when I saw the wall of water chasing me from behind. Running like a madman now, I bolted through every corridor I could see. The tsunami of water was still chasing me like I'd stolen its wallet, when I reached the door to the outside deck. Bursting through the door, I looked frantically for a boat. They had all been taken earlier. Suddenly realizing my fate, I thought of only one thing, Misty. She was the reason that I got onto this boat, but it wasn't her fault. I had broken my accord, and looked over the edge of the rail when I boarded the ship. There I saw her crying, for me.  
  
I let it go, and held onto my anger long enough to fall asleep, but I still remember the face that she wore. It was one of being heartbroken, over me. But she'd done the same to me. She practically killed me with words in the Pokemon center, but she still cried when I left? What kind of way is that to treat someone? And she was speaking of me needing pointers for how to treat girls? I had let these feelings get the better of me, and I didn't get off the boat. Little had I known back then that that decision would be my undoing. Turning to look at the angry flood of water that chased me up the remaining end of the ship, I saw only death. But looking over the stern of the ship, I saw a small chance to live. So, being the risk taker that I am, I inhaled a deep breath, and leapt over the side.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"This is breaking news, live from Shamuti Island. Just a few moments ago, a luxury ship, the S.S. Angelica, sank about ten miles off the coast of this island. The lifeboats have been recovered, and the roll call has been taken. Only one person is proclaimed missing. Ash Ketchum, age seventeen was the only one not accounted for. The search and rescue parties are departing now to attempt to find Ash, and we wish them luck."  
  
Three Days Later…  
  
"…In other news, today at approximately three P.M., Ash Ketchum, the missing person from the sinking of the S.S. Angelica was pronounced dead. The rescue teams have ended their search, saying that 'no one can survive for more than three days in the sea'. Now, we have the latest reports on…"  
  
Misty didn't even blink. Her Ash had left her, and she'd never be able to see him again.  
  
  
  
Post Note: Wheeee! What's the deal here? Is Ash really dead? Will Misty end up in the nut house, or happy with Chris? All of these answers will be added, and more if you do me a favor. Please Review! I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. I'm just tired. Keep it real, people. 


	3. Moving Down The Road of Pain

I Hate You!! – Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this show or its characters, except for Chris.  
  
  
  
Note: As always, big cliffhanger, and I've been asked, where is this going. To tell the truth, I really didn't know when I started this story, I just felt a little down, so I let my heart fly. I like the idea though, so this story will continue, and I do know where it'll end up. Some may be surprised, relieved, maybe even disappointed. But for those of you who do stick around, thanks a lot. Please drop reviews on your way out!  
  
  
  
  
  
She couldn't even cry. She'd just heard that her best friend in the world was killed at sea, and not even a trace of him was found to remember him by. "I'll never forget you." She reassured herself with this as she lie on the bed and stared into oblivion. She and Chris had gotten a room on Cinnabar, and they were planning on leaving tomorrow. They still would, but with a very different purpose. Chris had been sentimental for Misty's sake, and she was grateful. Boy, the lesson he would learn if he disrespected Ash. She didn't even know why she stayed with him anymore. All he was wanting was to get her, but somehow, that only disgusted Misty. She didn't even think about that as she just lie on the bed, eyes open, and stared at nothing. Chris walked into the room and saw the scene.  
  
"Misty?" he asked.  
  
"………"  
  
"Are you alright?" Misty cracked. Those were almost the exact words that Ash had used the day that he left. Misty saw it as all her fault. Why did she act like that? She didn't know why she was so mean to him, when all she was wanting was for him to…say exactly what he had said. Misty burst into tears as she realized what she had done. He cared for her, and she was so blinded by her feeling sorry for Chris that she'd overlooked his words and drove him away.  
  
"What…have I…done?" Misty said between sobs as she sat up on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" The fool dared ask her what was wrong. To make it worse, he took her in his arms as if she were his. She'd never be his, and she didn't care how he felt about it.  
  
"Leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you again!" Misty yelled as she ran out of the door, and down the path to the big city. She'd get lost in the crowd of people, and no one would ever find her. That was how she felt as she continued to run and cry.  
  
"What did I do?" Chris was asking to himself. "This is about Ash. I just know it. I let that idiot break my hand, and still he haunts me. I know he's alive somewhere, if he's as good a Pokemon trainer as he claims, he's alive and well. He and Misty will pay in due time."  
  
Misty ran to the pier and boarded a boat for the town directly above Cinnabar. Pallet Town. She'd go to Pallet town, and talk with Ash's mom. At least one person knew what she was going through, and it was Ash's mom. She was so torn up inside that she'd forgotten what she was doing. She realized though when she stepped onto the deck of the boat and looked at the sea. The sea that had for so long been her friend had taken her best friend from her. No, not the sea, the boat, and she was on one too. "I've go to get off of here." She said as she realized that she was doing the one thing that she swore never to do again. Get in a boat. She frantically ran through the vessel until she found the Captain's office. She entered, and began to plead with the Captain. "I've go to get off of here, now!"  
  
"Calm down, young lady, what's your problem?"  
  
"I can't be on boats. I've sworn never to get on a boat."  
  
"Then why are you on board?"  
  
"Look, remember the S.S. Angelica?"  
  
"Is that what this is all about?"  
  
"The only person that died from that boat was my best friend. After that, I swore never to get on another boat. I was wanting to go to Pallet Town, and I was so upset that I forgot about my situation."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, young lady, but I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do in the middle of the sea."  
  
Misty simply said, "Okay." And she turned and left as if nothing had happened. Misty walked back to her cabin and lie on the bed. Everything she did, she correlated it to Ash somehow.  
  
When she sat down on the bed she was reminded of the time when Ash was sleeping in a bunk bed above her, and just as she was about to fall asleep, Ash dropped his head down, and scared the fear of god out of her. When she brushed her teeth, she was reminded of the time when Ash walked in on her when she was brushing her teeth, and he got so freaked out about thinking he'd walked in on her in the nude, that he tripped and fell trying to get out of the bathroom door. These memories made her laugh now, but when they actually happened, she was so mean to him. She was always fighting with him, and hurting his feelings. You couldn't tell from anyone else's point of view, but she knew when he was hurt, even if it didn't show through on the outside.  
  
Misty put her fears to rest. The way she figured it, if the boat did sink, maybe she could be with Ash in Heaven. She drifted off to sleep, and didn't wake up for a while.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On Shamuti Island, Melody was upset too over the news of Ash. She was especially angry from the fact that she was so close to Ash, yet she didn't save him. I wasn't her fault, no one could have known about the ship sinking, but she still felt guilty. Her people had had a ceremony to honor Ash, kind of like a funeral, only much more important and honorable. The way Melody saw it; they'd better do something to honor Ash. He'd saved the world before. She sat on her little table and thought about how things could be or should be. She had a big crush on Ash, and everyone knew it. She would have liked to have had a chance with him, but she could tell he and Misty were destined for each other. To her knowledge though, Ash was a bit blind to the situation. It was pouring rain outside, and it was quite cold. Out of the blue there was a loud knock on the door. Melody jumped up to answer the door, and was greeted by a cloaked figure that was dripping wet. The person was obviously male, due to his size and broadness of shoulders, and he was obviously cold. He was about her age, and he kept his face covered. Melody let him in.  
  
The stranger sat down on the table, and said, "Thank you." His voice was slightly scratchy, but it sounded like it could be kind when it was normal.  
  
"No, problem. You must be cold, let me get some clothes for you." Melody said, kindly as she got up from the table and fetched some clothes and drew a bath for the stranger. She directed him to the bath, and let him and his clothes be. She returned to the table, and thought on the matter. She wasn't too far in her thoughts when she found a slip of soggy paper that the person had obviously dropped. She picked the paper up, read it, and her face beamed. She quickly put it away and returned to her seat, when the stranger walked out of the bathroom. He had on the clothes that Melody had given him, and he was holding the towel over his face drying his hair. He had a slightly muscular frame, and his hair was a dark black. He removed the towel, letting Melody see his face, and she smiled even wider at the sight.  
  
"I told you I'd be here sometime." The stranger said in his still raspy voice. Melody jumped up and hugged the stranger.  
  
"You took so long to get here, I was starting to wonder if you were coming." Melody said, as she sat back down in her previous location.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the traffic in the water, and this rain was slowing me down even more." The man said, still hoarse.  
  
"But you're here, that's all that matters." Melody said, smiling at him with bright eyes.  
  
"I'm here, but I can't really remember why I wanted to come." The stranger said, putting a hand to his head for added emphasis. Melody was starting to not like the forming picture here.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked him playfully.  
  
"I…I…don't remember." The man said, shaking his head violently, "I don't remember anything!"  
  
Melody was starting to panic. How could he have gotten amnesia? He had talked to her just a few days prior, and he was fine. Now, he shows up here, perfectly unharmed, except for not remembering a single thing about his life. She was sacred, but then she started thinking to her gain. "Maybe I could tell him that he lives here, and he'll never remember his past life." She thought to herself as a big grin engulfed her face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" The man asked, confused about the comedy of this situation. "Can you at least tell me my name?"  
  
"Sure, just let me get my mind in order." Melody said as she began to plot all of the things that she would tell him to make him hers, forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: Know what's happening? Some should, while others might not. It doesn't really matter because of what's ahead. I know I promised a longer chapter, but I've decided to just let the chapters slide out at whatever length they may end at. Please drop reviews and tell me what you think. Mail me if you have in-depth questions, suggestions, or whatever. And as always, keep it real, people. 


	4. Shamuti Is Where The Party Is

I Hate You!! – Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Chris.  
  
  
  
Note: Well, another chapter, and another mystery. Who's the amnesiac? What of Chris? We'll see more of him, but not for a while. It would seem that all he has been good for is to kill Ash and drive Misty crazy. But, he'll be back. This chapter has a lot to discuss, so it'll be a bit longer (no promises). We now enter as Melody talks to the stranger with amnesia…  
  
  
  
"Not right now, first let's get your life back for you. I'm Melody, and this is Shamuti Island. What all do you remember?" Melody was talking to her friend, telling him about his past.  
  
"Well, all I can remember is you and my coming here. Why I was coming here is a blank, but I remember whom you are. Other than that, no one else is in my memory." Melody was touched that he remembered her alone, but she still had to keep as much restrictions on his memory as possible, so he wouldn't remember anyone else important.  
  
"Okay, you are from Kanto, and you are an experienced Pokemon trainer. You traveled alone for all of your Pokemon journey, and you were coming here to stay with me." Melody told the person who for the most part, seemed to be content with the information.  
  
"Can you tell me my name now?" The person really wanted to know.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Melody thought to herself. "Fine, your name is Ash." Suddenly, upon hearing his name, a vague memory came back to Ash. He saw the ship, S.S. Angelica, and it sinking. He remembered being slightly pulled down by the suction of the sinking ship. He recalled a friendly group of Tentacool helping him float to the island. Now, he knew how he got here.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You look like you remember something." Melody was worried that Ash was remembering some memories that would jeopardize her relationship with him. She wasn't trying to be vindictive to the people that loved him; she just wanted Ash to feel the same way about her as she did for him.  
  
"Yeah, I remember the ship sinking. So, anything else about me?" Ash changed the subject like nothing.  
  
"Well, not really." Melody was really trying to get Ash's attention, too much in fact. Ash was starting to wonder if she needed help. "Well, it's getting late, we'd better get to bed." Ash gave Melody a look of confusion before she cleared it up. "I mean, I'm going to bed, you can stay up as long as you want. I'll sleep on the floor, and you can have my bed, if you want." She smiled, and went to get some things to make her a decent pallet.  
  
"No, I'll sleep on the floor, you can have your bed." Ash said, standing up and going to get the blankets from Melody to lay them out for himself. Melody of course didn't agree, and insisted to sleep on the floor. Ash was determined to sleep on the floor and let Melody keep her bed. The two argued for quite some time, before they both were too tired to disagree. Ash got up, and spread the blankets out on the floor. He fell over on the pallet and was asleep in no time. Melody followed suit. In a way, they both won and lost.  
  
Morning finds the two young friends asleep on the floor, totally oblivious to the world around them. Unknown to Ash and Melody, a small crowd of villagers had gathered around them, and were discussing dispelling the both of them for their unacceptable actions. Waking up from the whisper of the crowd, Ash looks fearfully at the ceremoniously masked villagers talking about the driving out of him and Melody. He quickly woke Melody, and she nearly blew a gasket at her nosy family discussing her and Ash as if they were bad apples.  
  
"What, may I ask are all of you doing here?!" Melody demanded, looking at the elder with an especially hateful eye.  
  
"Young lady, you and this boy should not be engaged in these acts at such a tender age."  
  
"Honestly, what do you people think we did? Ash and I slept on the same pallet. Does that automatically make us be in an 'involved' relationship?" Melody did a little quotation with her fingers.  
  
"Melody, we aren't accusing you with anything of the sort. We merely need to make sure you are safe."  
  
"Do you all know who this is?" Ash was looking at Melody with eager eyes at a chance to learn more of his past. "This is Ash Ketchum, the hero that saved the world alongside the great guardian Lugia." The whole crowd gasped at the realization of who this young man was. Ash nearly had a heart attack. Melody hadn't mentioned him saving the world before.  
  
"Please forgive us, oh great one! We feared you dead." The village chief bowed to Ash's feet. Ash was totally confused. Just a moment ago, he was only a Pokemon trainer with amnesia, now he was the savior of the world.  
  
"Get up! Don't bow to me." Ash pleaded with the whole crowd. The people reluctantly began to obey, and they were soon apologizing to the both of Ash and Melody for their rude intrusion. Finally, the people left Melody's home, giving her and Ash some breathing room.  
  
"Well, good morning." Melody joked. Ash just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about saving the world?" Ash asked Melody, getting serious.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. I guess some things are better left unsaid. If you knew you saved the world, without your memory, you could have made a fool of yourself with not having all of the details." Melody had a point, and Ash was glad that she hadn't told him. If he had gone around bragging about saving the world, some questions would arise, and he wouldn't be able to answer them. Thus resulting in him being laughed off the island.  
  
"I'm hungry, do you have any food?" Ash may not have had his memory, but he still had his appetite.  
  
"Sure." Melody then began to get out necessary items for cooking a breakfast. She cooked a nice meal, and Ash inhaled it in his usual way. The day went by, and Ash started to grow more accustom to what he knew. He remembered a few things, but nothing about Misty or his mother.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Ketchum residents finds two lonely women sitting and discussing the loss of their most loved one. Misty and Ash's mother sit at the table and talk about the only thing on either of their minds; Ash. They both slightly weep, and they both look as if the world has ended. In a sense it had.  
  
"Ms. Ketchum, I don't think I'll be able to carry on a normal life anymore." Misty said, starting to sob a bit harder thinking of life without Ash. Ms. Ketchum was doing the same thing, and the scene only got more waterlogged. The subject was the most morbid of all (a dead person), but it was foremost on their minds. Misty looked around the house that she had once lived in for a few weeks. It was so quiet, and while everything was in order, it all seemed out of place. She couldn't believe that no one had gave their sympathy to Ms. Ketchum, Professor Oak, Brock, or nobody had even visited.  
  
"Misty, I know how you felt about my son, and all I know to say is that I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. It's bad enough to me, him being my son, but I know how you felt, and well…that just makes it a bit worse somehow."  
  
"I never got a chance to tell him. It's all my fault that he left. If I hadn't argued with him like I did, he wouldn't have gotten on that boat. He tried to tell me, and I was too upset over some insignificant moron's hand. I should've helped Ash break it." Misty was in tears, and while Ms. Ketchum didn't know exactly what had happened, she could tell that it wasn't all Misty's fault.  
  
They both started to cry even harder, thinking about things that could've been if Ash was there, when a knock sounded on the door. Ms. Ketchum got up to answer, and she was shocked beyond belief at the guest. Well, she really didn't need to be socked, but she was. In the doorway, stood Brock with a solemn expression on his face. "Oh, come in, Brock."  
  
"Thank you." Brock said as he walked into the house. "I know you don't want to think about this, but I'm sorry for what has happened. I haven't been anywhere near a T.V., so I didn't know." Ms. Ketchum invited Brock to come sit at the table, and Brock wasn't too surprised when he saw Misty.  
  
"Hey, Brock." Misty said, trying her best to put on a smile. Brock smiled back, sympathetically and took a seat. The trio was silent for quite some time before Ms. Ketchum spoke.  
  
"Brock, what did you mean by 'not being anywhere near a T.V.'?  
  
"Well, soon after I left to be on my own, I decided to do some serious Pokemon training. So, I went into the wild, and I have lived there for about two years."  
  
"That sounds interesting." Ms. Ketchum said. It was starting to get late, and everyone was starting to get tired. Misty had had only that one nap on the ship there, and Ms. Ketchum hadn't slept at all. She could now though, after letting out her tears with Misty. Ms. Ketchum asked Brock to stay and visit a while, and he agreed. Beds were fixed, and all was quiet. Misty chose Ash's bed to sleep on, and Brock gladly took the couch.  
  
Misty cried herself to sleep, and even after the sleep had overtaken her, she still wept in her dreams. She was crying on the outside, but inside she was having a wonderful dream about Ash. Ash and she were living happily, and all was going good. All was smiles, and she couldn't be happier with a million dollars. Suddenly, though, everything went dark, and she was seeing Ash as if through a window. She was watching Ash carry on a normal life without her, and with a girl that looked vaguely familiar. He was on a type of tropical island, and he seemed a bit blank. Misty tied desperately to call him, but he didn't hear. He looked up at her every once in a while, but just as their eyes were about to meet, that girl would distract him. Misty watched the two of them slowly grow happy, and she was unable to look away. All she could do was call to him. Abruptly, she was thrown awake, and it was light outside.  
  
Her tears had dried long ago, and or some reason, she didn't feel like crying much. She got out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs where Ms. Ketchum had a wonderful breakfast cooked. "Good morning." Misty said to everybody. The other two returned the blessing and they all went about eating.  
  
"Well, it's been nice visiting with you two, and once again, I'm sorry about Ash. He was a very dear friend of mine too." Brock said as he left back for his hometown. Misty and Ash's mom watched him walk down the path until he was out of sight. With a sigh, Misty turned and walked back into the house, where she flopped down on the couch and rested for a while. She thought about her dream, and what it could mean. Where was that island? Who was that girl? These were questions that invaded her thoughts as she lay on the couch. Ash's mom walked in a bit later and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, I just had an odd dream last night, and I'm trying to figure it out." Misty said, looking puzzlingly at Ms. Ketchum. "I was watching Ash as if through a window, and he was on some island with a girl that looked familiar, but I couldn't place her." Misty said. Ms. Ketchum looked like she was in deep thought, and after a minuet, she spoke.  
  
"Have you all ever been anywhere that looked like that place?" Ms. Ketchum asked Misty, who was pondering the question.  
  
"Well, the place and that girl did look familiar, but I'm not sure where."  
  
"Was is in the Orange Islands?" Misty thought for a moment, going through all of the islands in her mind before the look on her face changed dramatically.  
  
"Shamuti." Misty looked at Ash's mom, for a moment then said, "That's where it was, Shamuti Island. That means the girl was…Melody!" Misty jumped up, and started to put the pieces together to form a clear picture. "Ms. Ketchum, I think I'm going to go to Shamuti Island tomorrow."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Post Note: Bum, Bum, BUM!!! Ash is really alive?! Misty is going to Shamuti?! Is Melody a caring person or a demented control freak? These answers and more…next time! Please review, and don't be afraid to mail me with questions! Keep it real, people! 


	5. Remember

I Hate You!! – Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: (I'm really getting tired of writing these) I don't own any of the characters, places, or pokemon in this story (I do have an Ancient Mew card) except for Chris, and maybe someone else.  
  
  
  
Note: And along comes chapter five! With this chapter, I hope to accomplish just a little more of what I have been accomplishing in every previous chapter…pissing you people off (nah, just kidding)! Misty is going to Shamuti, and Ash is starting to get settled with Melody and his loss of memory. (I wonder what having amnesia feels like?) Anyway, happy reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was there for Misty quicker than any other. Today, she was supposed to leave for Shamuti Island, by way of helicopter. Packing up her belongings, she prepared to leave. She settled down, ate, and told Ms. Ketchum bye. Soon, she was off to the landing pad where she would take an express flight to Shamuti Island to visit with Melody and her short-time friends that she had made on their little excursion to the island. She loaded her stuff onto the helicopter, and climbed in. The aircraft took off, and soon, they were above all of the trees. Misty stared out of the window at the beautiful landscape below, and she only wished that she could share it with Ash. The helicopter was soon over the sea, and it was nothing but blue for a long time. Misty relaxed a bit, and soon, she was asleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey, wait up Melody!" Ash called to Melody, who was playfully running from him up the side of a hill. They had been playing for a while, and they were having so much fun, they didn't even stop to rest.  
  
"You'll have to catch me!" Melody returned, looking back at Ash, who was still behind her. Ash then built up a sprint, and lightly tackled Melody to the soft ground. He held her there for a small while.  
  
"I got you." Ash said, as he leaned down and gave Melody a small peck on the cheek. He then got up and ran off. Melody looked on for a minuet in confusion. Soon a small, contented smile came across her face. She was in perfect happiness, and nothing could ruin that now. Without effort, Melody got up, and was off chasing Ash again. The two kept it up for a while more, before a helicopter flew overhead and landed on the island. Ash watched the weird object land, and Melody looked on in horror. If word got out that Ash was actually alive, and there, the media and everyone else would storm the island, and drive Ash crazy. Melody wasn't self-centered at all; she just wanted Ash to be happy. Of course, if she could get Ash to be happy with her, on the island, that would be a major plus too.  
  
"Melody, what's that?" Ash questioned.  
  
"That's a helicopter, Ash, stay here, and I'll be back in a minuet."  
  
"If it's dangerous, don't go. I don't want you get be harmed." Ash said, looking gravely at Melody, who just smiled in return.  
  
"How, sweet," Melody thought, "Ash doesn't know that a helicopter isn't dangerous, but he still doesn't want me to get hurt." Melody told Ash that it wasn't dangerous, but to still stay, and she ran off to see who was landing on her island.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty stepped off of the copter, and looked around. The island was quite normal, and by the looks of it, helicopters landed every day. There was a total lack of surprise. Soon, a girl came running out of the brush, and stopped dead in her tracks. Misty turned to the girl, and looked at her like she'd seen a ghost. It was Melody, all right, but she looked exactly like she had in Misty's dream.  
  
"Melody? Is that you?" Misty asked, knowing full well that it was.  
  
"Misty? Hey, it's nice to see you! What brings you here?" Melody was about as worried as one could get, so she played it cool.  
  
"I had a dream about this place, and I figured it was time for me to visit you." Melody gave Misty an inquisitive look, but shook it off.  
  
"Wow, that's odd, but anyway, are you planning to stay?" Melody asked, putting on a smile.  
  
"Actually, I didn't really plan anything." Misty said, a single drop of sweat forming on her brow.  
  
"Naturally," Melody thought, "And they all considered Ash to be the klutz of the group. She's just as dumb as they accused him of being."  
  
"It's okay. You can stay at my place." Melody said, turning around, and mentally kicking her own ass for not thinking about Ash living there too. Misty seemed delighted, and well, she was a friend of Melody's, so it wouldn't be so bad. She'd just have to manage to hide Ash from Misty. Melody led Misty to her house, and put her things in a spare room. She told Misty to stay there, because she had some business to attend to. With that, Melody ran out of the door back to Ash.  
  
"Hey, where've you been?" Ash asked Melody when she ran into view.  
  
"I had to see who was in the helicopter, remember?" Melody returned, playfully.  
  
"Oh, yeah. So, are you alright? You were gone for a while, I was starting to worry." Ash was looking at Melody with the most care she had ever seen emanate from anyone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though." Melody didn't really know what to say, seeing as how she was blushing so deeply.  
  
The two walked, hand in hand, back to Melody's house, where she explained it to him. "Look, there's someone here that doesn't know you, and if she sees you, she'll get mad. So I want you to kind of try to not be in the same room as her at all times if that's possible." She gave Ash a sincere look, so he knew she wasn't joking.  
  
"I'll try, but I can't do all of the work." Ash smiled as he went around to the back of the house, where he climbed in his and Melody's bedroom window. Melody went inside to entertain Misty.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Melody asked Misty, quite cheerfully. Misty gave her an odd look, because Melody should have heard about Ash, and she should have guessed about how Misty was doing.  
  
"Well, aside from Ash being dead, I'm fine." Misty said, nearly causing Melody to fall over with the realization of Misty still believing Ash dead.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry. I've just tried to put it out of my head, and I guess I've done too good a job." Melody honestly tried to make up where there was none needed. She was now starting to feel bad about how Misty must feel.  
  
"It's okay. I'll just have to swallow my pain and move on." Misty managed to say, looking down to try to hide her tears. Melody watched this and nearly shed tears herself. In the next room, there sat Ash, perfectly alive, and in that room, a heartbroken girl was mourning a non-existent loss. Little did either of them know what was transpiring in the next room. There Ash sat, his ear to the wall, hearing every word spoken by Misty and Melody.  
  
His mind was jumping with new images and memories, all caused by that new name and voice. He saw a girl, petite, redheaded, and cocky. New feelings welled up inside of him as the girl became clearer in his mind. He saw flashes of his days long past and days recent. He saw himself looking at her from a boat, crying. He saw her yelling at him and he felt a deep hurt. This girl's name was Misty. She was his best friend. They had been through good and bad times and they should have never separated. He had a feeling that was only felt around her and Melody. Suddenly, like a tidal wave, Ash's memories flooded back to him so rapidly, he could hardly contain them all. He fell back on the bed and let it all sink in. Knowing now everything Melody had told him was a lie; he should've been enraged. He should've walked out of the door and told Melody what a conniving evil person she was. He should've, but he felt something for her. Something only felt before around Misty. He now had the only two girls that made him feel weird in the same room, one doing her best to keep him, and one grieving over him.  
  
Unknown to the two girls, the bedroom door opened, and out walked Ash Ketchum, fully alive and fully aware. He strolled up to Misty and placed a hand on her shoulder. Melody saw this and knew what must have happened. Misty turned around and saw the one person that meant so much to her, and the only person that she would ever love. She put aside all rumors of death and leapt up into Ash's arms and held onto his neck for dear life. Ash returned the hug and knew immediately that this was where he belonged.  
  
  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
  
  
Post Note: Boy, am I glad to get that off of my shoulders. Next will come the judgment day for Melody and Misty. I know, some of you aren't too happy right now, but I have a plan. It's going to be big, so I don't plan on ending this story without quite a bit more chapters. As always, mail me with complicated questions and please drop off reviews. Keep it real, people! 


	6. The Choice

I Hate You!! – Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for Chris.  
  
  
  
Note: Well, in this chapter, we should see Ash's choice of Misty or Melody, and we should see a little bit more of Chris. Notice I said 'should' so there are no definite guidelines. But, I'll try to do what I said so don't worry. Some people are confused, and let me say that I was slightly confused myself at the ending of the last chapter. This one ties it all together, though.  
  
  
  
She had never known him to be so gentle and so firm at the same time. She had never known his touch like she did now. All of the time she wanted to, but she didn't know how to go about telling him. She still was undecided about him being totally hers yet. Even though he held her in his arms, she could still fell him looking at Melody over her shoulder. But, she cared not for all of these things. Ash was alive and well, and she was in his arms, at least for the moment. She melted away in Ash's embrace and didn't move. Melody still sat and stared holes through Ash and he returned the favor. Finally breaking the hug with Misty, Ash spoke, "Why did you lie to me Melody? Why did you lie to everyone?"  
  
Melody's eyes filled with tears as she realized what she had done in her selfishness. "I…only wanted…you." She finished as she erupted in a violent wave of tears. Ash walked over to her to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "I don't deserve you. You are too good for me to have. You belong with her." She said, pointing at Misty. Ash kept his look at Melody though, and even though she had spoken the truth, he didn't know of care. Misty didn't move. She felt out-of-place in Melody and Ash's affairs, but she didn't want to let Ash out of her view for fear of it all being a dream. So, she stayed and listened to Ash and Melody's conversation.  
  
"Melody, I'm not mad at you. Even if I do realize what you did, it doesn't matter now. I still feel the same way about you. Only…I do for Misty too." Ash finished closing his eyes violently and running out of the house, to try to think. Misty and Melody were left looking out of the doorway, totally confused. What did Ash mean by feeling the same way for two people? Is that even possible? The two pondered this while Ash did some thinking for himself.  
  
"How can this be? How can I feel the same way for both Misty and Melody?" Ash was talking to himself aloud as he ran through the woods. "Okay, so I know it's possible now, so the question is 'why' did I let myself get in this situation? I've felt this way about Misty ever since I first met her, but now there's this time I've spent with Melody, and I'm feeling the same way for her too." Ash was sitting on a rock, talking to himself still. He was thinking so hard that a weak Slowpoke, back in Kanto, could tell what he was thinking. Just as ash's head was about to burst, he heard a voice inside his head that drowned out even his deep thoughts.  
  
"Come to me. Come to the water, where I may see you once again." This voice was almost speaking aloud, and Ash knew it from somewhere, so he obeyed. He walked up to the seashore and peered into the dark, nighttime water. Soon, two glowing blue orbs were visible through the water, and they soon formed into eyes. Ash backed up in apprehension of the eyes, until the owner of them came out of the water. There, floating the sky in all of its glory, and a blue aura surrounding it, was Lugia, the guardian of the sea. Even after flying on it, Ash was still amazed at the beast. Lugia landed on the shore and spoke to Ash once again, "Come Ash. We shall fly, like we did once before and we shall talk of what troubles you so deeply." Ash gratefully mounted Lugia's back and held onto its massive neck. With a surging burst of raw muscle and delicate agility, Lugia bounded into the air and took flight.  
  
"So, you know what my problem is?" ash questioned Lugia.  
  
"Yes, I could hear your thinking. Your problem isn't totally unique, you realize?" Lugia responded, twitching its neck to make added emphasis.  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor person who has went through this before me." Ash said to Lugia, who just chuckled at the statement. Nothing more was said for a little while as Lugia has some fun with Ash. It would bolt up into the air only to drop into freefall. Then it would do loops and twists, better than any roller coaster could offer. Ash took the time to soak in the feel of his stomach remaining in the sky as he plunged downwards at amazing speed, and the marvelous feeling of the wind ruffling through his hair in the cool night breeze. He wasn't frightened in the least, for he knew that if he fell, Lugia would surely save him. It finally ended though, as Lugia landed on the shore of Shamuti Island to talk with Ash.  
  
"Your feelings for Misty are the same as for Melody. Everyone comes to crossroads in life; your part is to make the right choice. There isn't a restart button on life. It is your choice and your choice alone who you will choose. Yes, cruel it is, but it is the way of life and you are at one of those crossroads. Don't rush the decision; only accept it when it comes to your mind. Take your first impulse, and you will fare better. That's all you need to know." Lugia's words hit ash like a ton of bricks. He stood there, in contemplation of what he would do or say.  
  
"Lugia, I appreciate your help. You're right, that is all I need to know. Thank you." Ash wanted to bid farewell to Lugia in some sort of physical form, but petting would hardly be appropriate for such a creature that was above Ash's I.Q. So, he just told Lugia good-bye and watched him sink into the sea. Then, with a clear head, he turned and walked back to the house where the two girls that he cared for the most were waiting for him.  
  
"Ash!" They both said in union as Ash walked through the door and sat down on a chair. He appeared to be studying them, and they knew it.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" Melody asked.  
  
"What's wrong, Ash? You look worried." Was Misty's response.  
  
Ash then got up and went into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. He hadn't eaten since lunch and it was well past ten p.m. now. Misty and Melody were still quite confused as to why Ash was acting like he was. After preparing his sandwich, Ash sat down to eat it. Misty and Melody still looked on, wondering what had happened to Ash when he left. Finally, finishing the last bite of his meal, Ash spoke, "Misty, come outside with me, please." He got up and walked out with Misty following him.  
  
"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked, concerned about Ash.  
  
Instead of saying anything in response, Ash leaned down and gave Misty a small but firm kiss. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Misty was confused, but she let it all go to savor the moment. Suddenly, she realized that it really was Ash, and she jumped into his arms and wept in his chest. "We all thought you were dead." She said, still weeping, and still burying herself in Ash's chest.  
  
"It's okay, Misty. I'm alive and I'm right here." He comforted her, as Misty let the days of built up emotion erupt into his embrace.  
  
"We have to tell your mother. She is devastated." Misty said, pulling away from the hug to look in Ash's eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow." Ash said, never taking his eyes off of Misty's. The two remained fixated in that position for an unmeasured amount of time before the aching in their feet told them to sit. Ash took Misty's hand and walked off in the opposite direction of Melody's house. Misty stopped him though.  
  
"You can't run from her." She said, holding tightly to Ash's hand.  
  
"I know. I guess I should go in and tell her that I'm leaving." Ash said, putting off the real priority. He turned and walked back towards Melody's house, leaving Misty to sit on a rock and bask in the reality of Ash being alive after all.  
  
I was scared to death. No, maybe scared isn't an appropriate word. I was nervous. Maybe anxious. Each step that I took, I drew nearer to Melody's door. I had not a clue in my head as to what to say to her or how to break the news. I opened the door, hearing a small creak form it, and saw Melody sitting at the table with her head down, cradling it with her arms. She sobbed slightly, and apparently didn't notice my coming in. "Melody? Are you alright?" She shot her head up and looked into my eyes with a look of grateful happiness. I could hardly bear telling her that I was leaving.  
  
"Ash! You came back! Where's Misty?" Melody asked me, jumping up from her chair only to wrap herself around my neck. I nervously tried to pull away, but Melody didn't let me. She must have saw the worry on my face though, because she quickly broke the embrace and looked at me with pained eyes. I felt horrible. How could I do this to someone that I cared for so much? The answer was the girl sitting outside, whom I cared for more. That still gave me no reason to totally shatter someone else.  
  
"Melody…I'm leaving." I had already thoroughly screwed up her emotions, so why not do it a little more? I'm pathetic. Melody turned from me and wept into her hands. I should have left well alone, but no; mister make-everything-right had to try some more after I'd already practically killed her emotional self. So, I put my hand on her shoulder to maybe ease some pain off, but she only shrugged me off. Great, now she was mad at me too. I deserved it though.  
  
"Leave! Don't tell me something and not do it, leave!" She yelled, and then she turned and ran into her room, locking the door behind her. Common sense took over then, and I reluctantly left. Outside, I took a deep breath of fresh air and walked to Misty. She saw my slightly tarnished expression, and didn't rub it in too much. I took her hand, and silently, we left for the fastest boat out of there. Next stop, home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: Ta Da! Chapter six is over and done, and chapter seven is next! Ash has chosen Misty over Melody (Is anyone surprised?), and now they're on their way back to Pallet Town. I bet Misty is getting tired of all this traveling. Drop off reviews, and feel free to mail me anytime! I'd like to thank you all for reading my story thus far, and you've been really great! Keep it real, people. 


	7. A Reunion

I Hate You!! – Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Chris!  
  
  
  
Note: Well, here's chapter seven. For those of you who are still reading this, I hope you enjoy, because I sure am having fun writing this. Guess what's going to happen in this chapter? Chris will be met again! We now begin as Ash and Misty start back to Pallet town. Enjoy…  
  
  
  
I guess it's needed, but I'm still a little apprehensive about having everyone meet me again. My mom will probably smother me with a hug and start crying, and everybody else will do something similar. Mom will want it to be broadcasted on the television, and I'm just not up to all of that attention. The media will ask me all of these questions about how I survived, and what it felt like with amnesia, and I just don't like public attention that much. Misty obviously saw the worried look on my face as she slightly tightened her grip on my hand. It's amazing really, how Misty can just discover me alive out of the blue and have all of the things she must want to talk about and tell me, yet she still lets my feelings come first and she doesn't bother me with all the questions and talk. Still, it's a bit selfish, so I open up to her, "There anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"No, I'm just glad that you're here." She said with a smile. I accepted it, seeing as how I really didn't feel much like talking. So, the two of us continued on the boat back to Pallet Town. I must say that I was a little hesitant to get back on a boat, but we all must put our fears or past experiences aside at sometime. It was quite warm, and the slight breeze through my hair felt wonderful. The sea was a crystal blue, and at one point, a unit of dolphins played around the foot of the boat for a while. Even in the midst of all of this beauty, Misty still outweighed it all. That made me think about another thing; what exactly did I feel for Misty? I knew that I cared for her in an unmeasured amount, and I'd do anything for her, but was there a word for that? I didn't even bring into my thoughts the 'L' word, because it should be way out of the league for our ages. Or at least, that was what I was taught.  
  
Finally, we could make out the shoreline of Pallet Town, my home. Again, that feeling of anxiety came over me when I thought of seeing my mother again. It was one thing for Misty to be so affectionate, but my mom? The idea of her hugging me and crying so much just made my stomach cringe. Especially since it would be in front of Misty. But then again, she'd probably be as happy as my mom would be, and if she would be happy, I'd do it. No questions asked. So, the boat continued on its path to Pallet, and it finally landed at the port with an announcement for everyone to get off. Misty and I climbed down the ramp, and made the ten minuets walk to my front door. "You ready?" Misty asked me.  
  
"Yeah." I returned with a smile. Misty knocked on the door, and was replied to with a 'come in'. Misty opened the door, and led the way. I stayed behind while she prepared my mom for my discovery.  
  
"Uh, Ms. Ketchum? I've got someone to show you. You know him, but he shouldn't be here now. So don't freak out or anything, okay?" Misty made a pretty convincing preperation expert.  
  
"Yeah, who is it?" That was my sign to make myself known. I took a deep breath, and walked into view of my mom. She stood there, for only a second, with a confused expression, before she ran at me and gave me one of the most affectionate hugs I've ever received. "Oh Ash! We thought you were dead! How are you here?" She bombarded me with questions as she continued to cut half of my circulation off and cry tears of joy.  
  
"It's a long story, mom. I'll tell it later. But now, I'm hungry." Misty and my mom fell over as I dropped a drop of sweat. Mom immediately started to cook dinner. She ran around like a chicken with her head cut off, trying to get everything in order for my first home-cooked meal since my 'rebirth'. I stole this opportunity to ask Misty to come outside with me. We stood on the front porch, and I actually forgot what I wanted to say to her.  
  
She looked into my eyes lovingly, and I returned the favor. I was lost in those aqua-green oceans that she called eyes, until our lips met, and we shared our first real kiss. The sensation was one unlike any previous experience, or any after could be. The contact of our mouths, and the first shy entrance of a tongue gave way to a whole new level of sensation. As our tongues swirled around in each other's mouths, we reached a new form of knowledge about one another. This personal contact that we'd achieved totally defined affection and after that, nothing could be held back or hidden. The short trip to paradise ended rather abruptly for me, and for Misty too, as my mom walked out of the door and informed us that dinner was ready. I guess we were at it for longer than noticed (enter the theory of relativity). Finally, exchanging a silent but loud glance, we walked into my house to eat the meal that my mother had so graciously prepared for us.  
  
"That was great, mom." I said as I finished cleaning my fourth plate.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot Ms. Ketchum." Misty said, right after me, ending her first plate.  
  
"I'm just glad you two enjoyed it." My mom said, in her usual cheery tone. Mist was obviously relieved to see my mom back as her old self. We had talked about everything that had gone on while I was missing, and Misty had told me about her visit with my mom, and how upset she was. So, I too was glad for my mom to be back to her old self. By the time dinner was over, it was around nine at night, and I was very tired. Everyone else was too, so we decided to call it a night. Mom went to bed first, and left Misty and me to do whatever. We were both tired, and I really didn't feel like climbing the stairs to my room, so I just flopped down on the floor. Misty lied down beside me, and almost instantly, without pillow, nor blanket, we were out like a light.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's twelve in the morning, and a lone figure waits at a crossroads for an arranged meeting. This person is shrouded by shadows, and only by having former knowledge of him being there, could one see him. He stands against a tree, arms crossed, with the most evil of expressions on his face, waiting for his partner to arrive. Instantly, almost too fast for the eye to see, a black car drives by, and deposits another person. This new person stands in the direct center of the crossroads, and gives the signal that identifies him. Immediately, the shadowed figure on the sidelines makes himself known by walking to face the new person. "Well, what is your report?"  
  
"Sir, I have been gave strict orders to inform you that phase two of our plan is a success." The newly deposited person says, turning to face his superior.  
  
"Perfect. The whole world had better redraw their Pokemon, because when this project is complete, there will be no stopping us." The still shadowed person said, laughing slightly. He reached towards his hand now, and forcefully ripped from it a small cast that had covered the face of his hand. Tossing it aside, he climbs into the car, followed by the other, and they are gone into the night.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Post Note: Hah! Ya'll thought it was all over didn't you? I've still got a whole lot more in the works, and I don't plan to slow down. A lot of questions will certainly be aroused from the last part of this chapter, and I don't want to give anything away, so I'm not saying anything. Drop off reviews, and Keep it real! 


	8. X

I Hate You!! – Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I'd like to.  
  
  
  
Note: Chapter eight is here, and kicking. Who are these people that we heard from at the end of chapter seven? Where have the Pokemon been all of this time? Find out more in this new chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh, Misty?" I said half awake as I woke up to a throbbing back and Misty lying next to me. She woke up too, and apparently wasn't feeling so good either.  
  
"Good (ouch) morning, Ash." Misty said as she popped her back. I did the same and it hurt slightly. The two of us got up and walked to the dining room table. We sat down, and thought about what the plans for the day were. The truth is, we didn't have any plans, so, we'd most likely be stuck here, bored. Like clockwork, my mom walked out of her room, and told us that we had a big day today.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, fearing the answer that I knew I'd get.  
  
"We have to get you back to life, officially." Mom said, as I nearly got sick. I totally hated the media and all of the attention.  
  
"Ash, are you alright?" Misty asked, seeing my sick expression. I said nothing, and she hugged me to add her support. I was really glad to have her by my side; at least I wouldn't be alone in this thing. I reluctantly got up and went to my room for a change of clothes. A few hors later, we left for Professor Oak's lab. Arriving at the door, my mom knocked, and one of the Prof.'s attendants answered the door. He smiled widely when he saw me, and informed the professor that he had some visitors. Pretty soon, the professor walked into view and got a wide smile on his face when he laid eyes on me.  
  
"Ash! I had a feeling that you were alive after all." He said happily as we shook hands. After a bit of formal greetings, we went into the lobby, where the professor started to call up everyone that I knew. After about an hour of "Hey…guess who's alive…No, I'm not joking!" Professor Oak returned to the lobby and sat down with us. "So, how've you been? Besides dead?" It was a joke, but I was still a bit shaken by the idea of being thought dead by everyone.  
  
"Just fine." I lied. I dared not tell him (or anyone) about the whole Shamuti incident. So, conversation was had, and before the next few hours were up, Brock, Tracey, and Gary were there, asking me questions and the like. It wasn't nearly as bad as I had feared, and I made everyone promise not to go to the news about it. It wasn't that I wanted everybody to think that I was dead; I just hated the press. Well, the day slowly crept by, and the sun was starting to set over the mountains in the distance. Everyone decided to stay around, at least for the night, and we planned to go do something to celebrate my return tomorrow. Misty, my mom, and myself walked back to my house, and the rest stayed with Professor Oak.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Somewhere, deep in the Silver Mountains, two figures watched over an operation that was designed to change the world for good. An entire city boomed inside the mountains, and it was all for the purpose of evil. "Sir, at long last, our project is complete! We can begin the operation whenever."  
  
"Excellent. You will be promoted to chief scientist for your work. Now, awaken our creation. It is time to do some practice runs."  
  
"Yes sir." With that, the chief scientist ran to an enormous tube, filled with a greenish liquid that reeked of chemical residue, and pressed a button on the side of a nearby control panel. Air vents open on the tube, and a foul smoke is emitted from them. The tube then started to glow a bright green, and it burst into thousands of pieces on the floor. There, lying on the table was the creation of the scientist, the one that was to bring destruction to the lands of Johto and Kanto. The beast was a dark gray, and looked to be nothing but solid mass. It was definitely humanoid in shape, but it could never pass for human. The thing had bony protrusions where all of the major bones were supposed to end, and it appeared to be totally blank. It had dark red eyes, and even in its sleep looked as if it could kill upon sight.  
  
"He's perfect! The ultimate Pokemon has been hatched! All my years of genetic experiments have finally been rewarded! This is the ultimate product of scientific ingenuity, the one who will bring the world to its knees, the one who will make me the most powerful man in the world." The beast suddenly awakened and stood to its full seven-foot height. It scanned the room, before laying eyes on its master. Its mind implants kicked into effect, and it immediately bowed down to the man. "Very good. I see that at least that much of him works. He's now totally under my control. Speak!"  
  
"Master, I am at you bidding." The creature stated, looking his master in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, so the cells in him work as well. I'm glad I took them off of the others." The man said, before he spoke directly to the creature again, "My tool of war, you will be called X. And by my command, you and I will lay waste to this world of Kanto and Johto, and create our own new world!"  
  
"Yes, master. I will destroy Kanto and Johto for you." The creature said, standing up to receive orders.  
  
"I know you will. But we still have many preparations before we can take over." X and his master walked out of the chamber to train X in its powers.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It was the middle of the night, and I couldn't sleep a bit. I had fallen asleep just as I hit the bed, and had a dream just after that. I was alone with Misty in a dark area, and a monster was destroying the world around us. It was as if looking at it in a movie. We recognized the places that it was destroying as places in Kanto and Johto, but we could do nothing but watch. Everyone had their Pokemon out, attempting to fight it, but ours weren't there, they were still put away. What I wanted to know was how they got their Pokemon out. Just as I was about to die of hysteria, I woke up with a start. I nearly gave Misty a heart attack, coming out of my dream, but I finally soothed her back to sleep. Now, here I was looking into the blackness of night out on my front porch, and wondering about my Pokemon. I had put them into the back of my mind ever since they were sealed away, and I always thought that it was just the end of their species, like when their Pokegod returned to take them all back to Pokeheaven. But sitting there, I thought if that was what it really was.  
  
A mysterious Pokemon had shown up in Kanto, and told everyone and everything that the end of the world had come for all Pokemon, and it sealed them away into a bright white ball of light, and took them off to who-knows-where. I watched, trying to be happy about Pikachu being torn from my side by that thing, but it was his time to go, and I had to accept it. Misty almost never got over losing Togepi, but after a few years, we had accepted it, and moved on with our life. We still roamed the woods aimlessly. Looking for some kind of adventure, but it all went haywire when Misty got reunited with Chris. That was where we picked up, and now it's come to here. I still never asked her about that bastard. I guess he got his.  
  
"Ash? Are you alright?" Misty walked out of the house and came up behind me, enveloping me in a hug.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about some things. I had a really weird dream, remember? I think it might somehow be connected to our Pokemon." I said, getting a weird look from Misty.  
  
"Our Pokemon? How?"  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly, but I don't think that the end of their world actually came at all." Misty just looked at me questioningly, before she smiled and kissed me softly.  
  
"Don't worry over it. Let's just go back to bed." We turned to walk back into the house when I remembered what I was going to ask her.  
  
"Misty? Whatever happened to Chris?" She turned sharply to me, and for a minuet I was scared that she would get mad at me again, but Isoon remembered that she wouldn't get mad at me, so I waited for her reply.  
  
"He's gone, and I hope he's dead in an ally somewhere." She was harder on him than I was. I left well alone, and turned to walk back into the house. Misty followed, and we went back to my bedroom lay on the bed to try to sleep. Just as we did that though, another thing caught my mind that put all doubts of the Pokemon really being in Heaven aside. I remembered the group of Tentacool that helped me back to Shamuti Island. I shot up out of bed, and Misty looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"That's it! They are still alive!" I yelled, as Misty continued to look at me as if I'd went over the deep end.  
  
"You mean the Pokemon?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember, I was saved by a group of Tentacool, so there are some Pokemon left on this planet." Realizing this, Misty jumped up out of bed too, and looked at me.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're going to need our Pokemon sooner than we might think." Boy how correct I was.  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Post Note: Well, here's the end of chapter eight. A lot has happened in the Silver Mountains, and a new creature has been born. Let me say this once again, Chris is still important; he's just not been in the picture for a while. Someone related to him has, though. I'm not saying anything else, or I'll ruin the whole surprise. Remember to keep the reviews coming, and Keep it real! 


	9. Destruction and Fun

I Hate You!! – Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Note: Well everyone, here's the ninth chapter of the story. I didn't think it would last this long when I started it, but I'll make the best of it. A new creature has been born and its name is X, Ash and Misty has discovered that the Pokemon aren't really dead after all, and today, they're supposed to do something to celebrate Ash's return. So read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
That night Misty and I fell asleep just shortly after having out little talk, and from our overall lack of sleep, we didn't wake up until late in the day. Brock, Tracey, and Gary was already over talking with mom when I woke up. I heard the voices downstairs, and being the slightly nosy person that I am, didn't want to miss anything. So, I got up out of bed, got dressed, and woke Misty.  
  
"Good morning, Ash." She said, stretching as she was brought out of the dream realm.  
  
"Good morning, Misty. We've got a big day ahead, so we'd better get going." Actually, I was just eager to get downstairs. Misty finally got dressed though, and we were heading down the stairs at twelve in the evening.  
  
"Hey! Guess who decided to wake up?" Tracey said as we walked into sight.  
  
"Sorry, we were up all night, so we slept late." I said, putting a hand behind my head to show my embarrassment. For that, I received a cynical look from everyone in the house except for Misty.  
  
"Ha, Ashy boy finally grew up!" Gary remarked, after a fit of laughter.  
  
"No, It's not like that!" I yelled, surprised that Gary would actually insinuate such a thing. He only laughed.  
  
"Anyway, you two had better get ready to go or we won't have any time left." My mom said, totally ignoring the previous conversation.  
  
"Um, exactly where are we going?" Misty asked, looking at my mom.  
  
"The beach." Brock said, as he sipped his java. That suited me just fine, so I ran upstairs to get a bathing suit on. Misty followed suit, and in no time we were ready to leave. I had totally forgotten about the situation with our Pokemon, and decided to have fun for the day. We all left for the beach, with a fun day pictured in our heads.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Destruction was all to be left of Goldenrod City. Smoke billowed from the ruins of buildings and the radio tower was only a mere pile of charred steel. The Pokemon gym was totally ruined, and the Pokemart was in similar shape to the radio tower. There was a clear path of destruction through the center of town, and the carnage only branched out from that. The citizens of Goldenrod had scattered at first sight of the creature, and were now at safe haven, awaiting news on their homes and jobs. The few that remained were trainers, and were trying desperately to destroy X. Whitney included, there were twenty trainers in all. Each trainer was using all of his or her Pokemon at the same time, but X still remained without harm.  
  
"We can't stop him." Whitney said after she her Pokemon lay on the ground totally wiped out. All of the other trainers were starting to draw back a little too, seeing as how their Pokemon were suffering similar or worse fates. But finally, total chaos ensued when a Charizard was totally vaporized by one of X's Hyper Beams. Trainers and Pokemon alike were running about as if they were a chicken with its head decapitated. X merely turned and proceeded to Ecruteak City, destroying anything he could (mostly trees).  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Awww, the day's already over?" I complained, as I watched the sun sink into the dark blue surf. We had had a marvelous day, swimming, sunning, and playing sports such as volleyball and football. I had a slight burn on my shoulders due to my stubbornness in the field of SPF. Everyone else was totally unscathed, but I was a bit fevered. We made out way to out hotel room to stay the night and leave early in the morning. All showered and clean, we prepared to go eat at a nice restaurant, and have a good night. I should be proclaimed dead more often.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" My mom asked us all. We nodded in agreement and left out of the door. Since out hotel was in a dense metropolitan area, we walked to the restaurant. Nice food, fun, and plenty of laughs ensued throughout the night as Misty, my mom, Brock, Tracey, and even Gary enjoyed ourselves. We were having such good fun that Gary didn't even crack on me all night. After stuffing our stomachs with delicious food, we all proceeded to walk back to our room. We arrived, redressed in nighttime clothing, and hit the sack (no, not literally).  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Dad, he's doing great isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Chris. He's doing far better than I ever expected. And as promised, he's yours. First, He will kill my rival in Ecruteak City, and then you can catch him with this." The father of Chris tossed him a Master Ball.  
  
"Rival? I never knew of a rival." Chris asked, confused.  
  
"He is the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Post Note: Kinda crappy ending, but at least I updated. I got the incentive from a friend of mine that has been absent from FF.net for a while, but now that she's back, and I've read some of her invigorating stuff, I'm back too! Don't ya'll jump for joy all at once now… Anyway, Chris has returned. He's the son of the creator of X, and the creator of X has a grudge on Morty. Crazy, yes, but It'll come together. Sorry for the length of it. Keep it real, everyone! 


End file.
